


［浩珉］heaven's day

by TuiMao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	［浩珉］heaven's day

01.  
郑允浩是被身边人一阵来回蠕动给弄醒的，他抓抓头发伸了个懒腰，沈昌珉反而不动了。他一掀被子兜住了两个人从背后抱紧了他。沈昌珉一反常态触电一样挣扎起来，被子揉皱了一团全部朝后糊到郑允浩脸上来将他蒙了个严严实实。郑允浩慢慢扯下被子，一脸茫然。他以为沈昌珉会想往常一样一个翻身卷着被子考拉一样夹紧了他，他郑允浩也半梦半醒，在眼皮的缝隙中看着沈昌珉窝在自己怀里，像是哪里受了委屈又和谁生气一样鼓着脸颊，连带柔软略干的嘴唇微微翘起。他特别怕冷的时候，就会像小动物一样，手脚蜷缩在一起塞在郑允浩腿中间。他或许还什么都不知道，但是郑允浩已经不是那么好受了。  
沈昌珉的一反常态让他有点摸不着头脑，他最近如果没有接到他的电话，都会在第一时间打回去，也没有把沈昌珉喜欢的饮料偷偷喝掉。沈昌珉夹着腿背对他撅着屁股，他抓了被子悄悄爬起来去看沈昌珉神色，他闭着眼睛睫毛却在胡乱颤抖，脸色的潮红比平日里蒙头缩在他怀里睡着的时候还艳上几分，额头渗了汗，细密一串就快要滑下来。郑允浩的指尖刚一触到他的肩，沈昌珉就一个翻身脸朝下扒着床。  
郑允浩有点没趣，盘腿坐起来盯着像趴着一动不动的沈昌珉发了会呆。  
——我只是想看看昌珉有没有发烧的。如果不想见到我，那我喊别人来。  
他刚要下床，沈昌珉伸手抓住了他的手腕，又湿又软的手指缠着他，手心里都是汗，他乱糟糟细软的头发下湿着那一双永远让人觉得无辜的眼，他咬了咬有些肿了的下唇，吐出的字节又轻又快——没有讨厌哥。  
他在忍什么。郑允浩算不上十分心细之人，但他非常善于观察沈昌珉，从第一次见面的时候就是。好奇心引起兴趣，兴趣引导观察，然后等你意识到的时候，已经深陷到某种情绪里面去了。沈昌珉如过在忍耐什么的时候，不论是快乐、忧伤、尴尬还是难堪，他是个情绪不外露的人，他会咬着自己的下唇很久，让那里充血红肿。因为沈昌珉比别人在感知上都要细腻，所以害怕受伤吗？郑允浩没有得到过答案，他从来也没有问过。他对他的感情并不单纯，正因为知道一切如果挑明后所得到的一定是有限的，甚至归于零，就这样相处着让一切看起来都是无限可能，不好么。他喜欢行动胜过语言，他以为他表现得已经非常明显，足以让人看得出他对沈昌珉和对别人是完全不同的，至于沈昌珉本人，他不知道他有没有意识到郑允浩那种经常想不顾一切吻下去咬住他的嘴唇咬住他的脖子咬住他的锁骨让他无法逃脱的目光。  
——没有讨厌哥。  
沈昌珉大约以为他没有听见，又小声说了一次。他单纯得看起来像只是来他们宿舍寄住参观两天隔几天就要回到自己学生生活里去的圈外人一样。他这么想其实并不完全正确，因为沈昌珉本来就还是学生，只是他自己疑心他并不会在这个世界里待很久。因为知道得不到，又不想因为那么一丁点儿接近于零的可能性而抱有希望，只能把一切都做否定的假设，这只是类似于迷路的幼崽在这个弱肉强食的世界里的雏鸟情节而已。这么想偶尔很伤他，但他又不得不装作没事发生。  
沈昌珉见他没什么反应，碾着被子夹在两腿中间翻转过来，他的睫毛沾了汗水，越发乌黑浓密，他松开拉住郑允浩的手，抱紧了被子深吸了口气埋进去，声音闷闷得带了些嘟嘟囔囔的浓重撒娇音——哥替我拿一条内裤。郑允浩猛地抬起头，看见他睡衣领口露出的那截脖颈一路红到发梢下。郑允浩脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他的身体有点类似于踩在云上的轻飘飘，他连自己怎么下地怎么去抽屉里翻了条内裤都不太记得了，他只记得他试探性的从被角下伸进手去替沈昌珉拉下来睡裤的时候，他没有挣扎。郑允浩干脆掀开了被子，沈昌珉两条纤细笔直的腿乖乖任由他一手抓住脚踝举起来，他依然咬着下唇满脸通红，睁大了眼睛一脸天真又有点期待地看着他，但却没有一丝一毫反抗的意思。郑允浩看到他的粉色小猪尾巴内裤已经被他自己弄得卷着边翻了些下来，前面濡湿了一块，他的胸口突突跳的很快，或许他背过身平复一下比较好。郑允浩咽了咽口水，另一只手慢慢脱了他的内裤穿过他的脚踝，沈昌珉很听话的任他摆布，甚至卷高了一些他的睡衣以便于他行动。他的毛发还很柔软，垂着软软两颗肉球，那粉色一节卧在其间，顶头还吐着白色的液体，划拉黏连在耻毛上。郑允浩像着了魔，把沈昌珉的小猪内裤抛在床头，另一只手从他两腿中间插进去，揉着两颗肉球一路再滑上去，替他挤出来那残留的精液。沈昌珉这下是真的手足无措了，他抓着卷起的睡衣衣角，放下也不是，推开郑允浩也不是，只得用细软的指尖缠紧了衣角高高撩起遮住脸，好像可以掩盖他的羞态似的。  
郑允浩腿间那一包起来了，蹭在床单上让他胀得有些难受，在他最狂野的梦里他也不曾想过这个。沈昌珉还什么都不懂，分开了两条腿任他替他将乳白色的精液撸了射在他柔软又急促起伏的肚皮上，沈昌珉低声呻吟，失了神一般软着身体，手也拉不住衣服了，两条腿又湿又滑夹紧了绞着郑允浩的手。  
郑允浩不敢动，甚至也不敢将手抽出来，他强压着欲念到脑仁发疼。他沾了一手沈昌珉的液体，他只稍抬起一些他的湿滑的肉球就能看到后面那处软肉因为高潮反应在一下下紧缩着。  
——昌珉妮是不是做了那种梦。  
沈昌珉梦呓一样闷哼了一声，双目没有一丝清明，郑允浩维持这个姿势往前凑了凑。  
——那和昌珉做那种事的人，是谁。  
沈昌珉抬起一只手遮了眼，不管不顾地就这样夹了他的手翻身侧了过去不回郑允浩。  
——是我认识的人吗？  
郑允浩抽出手来去揉他的肚子，沈昌珉禁不住痒，蜷缩着身体翻来翻去笑。  
——是。  
他抬起头来，晶亮的眼睛对上郑允浩的视线，带了几分笑意，郑允浩心里却有点苦，他还真是擅长给自己找不痛快。


End file.
